Push-type fasteners are commonly used to fasten together a pair of bodies, or parts, wherein the fastener is inserted through aligned apertures in the two bodies. This type of fastener typically includes a moveable expansion member which engages one of the bodies through which the connector is inserted by means of outward radial movement. The fastener also typically includes a second expanded member adapted for securely engaging the other body. These types of connectors typically involve a “push to latch” action for coupling the two bodies, and a “pull to unlatch” for disconnecting and separating the two bodies. The engaging element is typically in the form of a spherical ball which is biased outwardly such as by means of a spring to expand the radial dimension of the connector and prevent its withdrawal from the aligned apertures in the two connected bodies. These types of connectors also frequently include a control sleeve, or outer slider, adapted for linear displacement along the length of the connector for urging the outwardly biased ball inwardly and out of engagement with one of the connected bodies, permitting the pin to be withdrawn from the bodies which can then be separated. Examples of these types of push-pull connectors can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,375 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,709 to Liao; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,432 to Kamiyama. The last patent contemplates forming the connector by deep drawing of a sheet metal.
The above described push-pull connectors are characterized as including various components, some of which are movable and thus require assembly, increasing the complexity and cost of the connector. The use of non-integral moving parts also increases the likelihood of component failure and limits the useful lifetime of the connector. In addition, contact between one moveable component with one or more other components limits the types of environments in which these types connectors are capable of extended use.
The present invention addresses these limitations of prior art push-pull types of connectors by providing a one piece, or unitary, connector pin comprised of a hard, durable metal and adapted for manufacture using a single cold heading die.